Schicksal in Chicago
by Elfe352
Summary: Bella ist bei ihrem Dad Charlie in Forks. Am Ende der Ferien gibt es einen unerwarteten Anruf und Bella fliegt daraufhin nach Chicago. Dort nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf ... Wird Bella jemals nach Phoenix zurückkehren?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Schmerzen, durchdringende Schmerzen …

Jemand schrie laut … Schließlich verstummte der Schrei …

Oh, merkte ich, der Schrei war von mir.

Was passiert mit mir?

Wo bin ich?

Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen, aber es geht nicht. Versuche aufzustehen, doch ich werde zurück aufs Bett gedrückt.

Und da kommen sie wieder die Schmerzen, wie Feuer brennt es …

Alles ist ruhig … Öffne die Augen, sehe einen Raum mit weißen Möbeln, 2 weißen Betten und einem Waschbecken. War ich im Krankenhaus? Langsam setzte ich mich auf … wo war der Schmerz plötzlich hin? Nun stand ich auf und lief zum Waschbecken.

Nanu wie kam ich denn da so schnell hin ohne zu stolpern? Ich blickte in den Spiegel und schrie auf …

Das im Spiegel, das war nicht ich?

Oder …


	2. Unerwarteter Anruf

**Anmerkungen:** Spielt nach den Bis(s) - Büchern; die Charaktere gehören allein Stephenie Meyer ... ich spiele nur mit ihnen; für diese Geschichten bekomme ich kein Geld oder andere Sachen.

**1. Kapitel: Durch Schicksal nach Chicago?**

_Bellas Sicht:_

Langsam lief ich durch den Wald zurück zu Charlies Haus, es war schon spätnachmittags und ich musste unser Abendessen noch vorbereiten. Hier bei Charlie verbrachte ich wie jedes Jahr meine Ferien, in Phoenix bei meiner Mutter und Phil wohnte ich die restliche Zeit. Eine Woche sollte ich noch hier in Forks bleiben, dann ging mein Flug von Seattle nach Phoenix. Nach Hause, zurück in die Sonne, weg aus dieser Regen- und Nebelwelt hier. Aber eigentlich gefiel mir Forks sogar, es war so ruhig hier.

Kaum trat ich aus dem Wald heraus in Charlies Garten, hörte ich ihn schon rufen: „Bella, Bella, wo warst du solange. Komm schnell her, es ist wichtig!"

Panik ergriff mich und ich rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Haus, a ls ich an einem Stein hängenblieb und stolperte. Sofort kam ich wieder auf die Beine und lief zur Charlie in Haus. Die Hand, auf der ich aufgekommen war, beachtete ich gar nicht. Was war bloß passiert?

„Alles okay, Bella?", fragte Charlie besorgt mit einem Blick auf meine blutende Hand. „Ja klar",sagte ich, „ was ist passiert, Dad?" Er zögerte. „Phil hat angerufen, deine Mutter äh Renee liegt im Krankenhaus und du solltest so schnell wie möglich nach Chicago, ins Krankenhaus, fliegen!"

Ich nickte mechanisch und stutzte! „ Chicago?? Wieso nach Chicago?? Warum ist Renee nicht in einem der Krankenhäuser in Chicago?"

Mein Vater wurde sichtlich nervös. Was war denn hier los?

„Renee und Phil wollen doch heiraten und das war ihre vorgezogene Hochzeitsreise, weil im Oktober ja die neue Saison für Phil losgeht! Außerdem gibt es in diesem Krankenhaus in Chicago einen Spezialisten." Mir wurde schwindelig, warum wusste ich davon nichts? Von dieser Hochzeitsreise !

„Bella, gehst du nach oben und packst deine Sachen? Diese letzte Woche solltest du bei deiner Mutter verbringen! Ich fahre dich zum Flughafen!"

Zutiefst geschockt ging ich in mein Zimmer und stopfte meine Habseligkeiten in den Koffer.

Aber mein Dad war auch ziemlich erschüttert. Er war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg gekommen, dass meine Mom ihn verlassen hatte, als ich 1 Jahr alt war. Die beiden waren einfach zu jung gewesen. Aber Renee hatte ja jetzt Phil. Baseballspieler und 5 Jahre jünger als sie. Aber wenn sie glücklich war, dann ließ sich das doch aktzeptieren. Für Phil war es sicher auch nicht leicht, dass die Verlobte eine 17-jährige Tochter hat.

Einmal schaute ich noch, ob ich alles eingepackt habe. Niente, nichts. Alles drin. Darauf schleppte ich den Koffer die Treppe runter. „Pack den Koffer doch gleich in den Kofferraum!" Also öffnete ich die Haustür und trug den Koffer zu Charlies Dienstwagen, er war ja Polizist, und hob den Koffer hinein.

Er fuhr mich zum Flughafen, ich erledigte den „Check In" und ähnliches, stieg endlich ins Flugzeug. Und dann ging es auch schon los, auf nach Chicago! Hoffentlich ging es meiner Mom nicht so schlecht. Ich hatte Angst um sie. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug :-)

Schon war der Flieger in Chicago gelandet, ich holte mein Gepäck und ließ mich von einem Taxi zu dem Krankenhaus fahren, in dem meine Mutter lag.

Es war ein großes weißes Gebäude. Riesig und neu.

Ich ging auf den Eingang zu, betrat es und stellte mich an der Rezeption an, an der eine nette Schwester Dienst hatte.

Ich ahnte ja noch nicht, dass dieser Schritt mein ganzes Leben ändern würde!

* * *

Hey ihr, danke dass ihr meine 1. FF gelesen habt,

es würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr rewies dalasst un mir sagt wie ihr sie findet und was ich ändern kann.

Ein neues Kapitel kommt bald )

Danke

Elfe352


	3. Alles okay, Mom?

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören der wundervollen Stephenie Meyer (neidisch bin) , ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Nebenpersonen, wie in diesem Kapitel, der Leukämiejunge, die Assistentin Cindy und die Rezeptionschwester Carolina Montez, entstammen meiner eigenen Fantasie. )

**

* * *

**

2. Kapitel: Alles okay, Mom?

_Bellas Sicht: _

Vor mir in der Schlange stand eine Mutter mit drei Kindern, die laut herumquengelten. Soweit ich ihr Durcheinander verstand, wollten sie ihren Vater besuchen, der einen Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte. Links aus dem Aufzug kam gerade eine ältere Frau im Rollstuhl. Hektisch liefen Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln umher. Rechts hinten erkannte ich eine Tür auf der _Notaufnahme_ stand, wie war Renee hier hergekommen? Durch diese Tür?

„Ja, bitte?", riss mich die Stimme der netten Schwester aus meinen Gedanken. „Oh hallo!", sagte ich, „ ich würde gerne meine Mutter Renee besuchen. Ich bin Isabella Swan!" Die Schwester blickte auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Dann lächelte sie: „ Dein Vater, Chief Charlie Swan, hat vor 3 Stunden angerufen und dich angekündigt! Ich werde unseren Spezialisten für Schädelverletzungen, komplizierte Brüche, Krebs und vieles anders, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, benachrichtigen, er geht mit dir zu deiner Mutter in die Intensivstation! Warte hier, bitte!", sie deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe neben der Rezeption.

Ich beschloss mir ihren Namen zu merken, da sie so freundlich war. _„Miss Carolina Montez"_ stand auf ihrem Anstecker. Dann setzte ich mich hin und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Schädelverletzungen und komplizierte Brüche", das hörte sich nicht wirklich gut an und ich wusste immer noch nicht, was eigentlich passiert war.

„Dr. Cullen, bitte zur Rezeption, Dr. Cullen, bitte!", ertönte eine Durchsage aus den zahlreich vorhandenen Lautsprechern.

_Dr. Cullens (Carlisles) Sicht_

„Dr. Cullen, bitte zur Rezeption, Dr. Cullen, bitte!"

Ich lächelte dem kleinen Jungen mit Leukämie, den ich gerade untersucht hatte noch einmal zu. Ein Lächeln, das er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Zu lange hatte er die Sorgenfalten im Gesicht seiner Eltern und Geschwister sehen müssen, doch langsam aber stetig neigte sich sein Leben dem Ende zu. Er wurde immer schwächer, doch lächeln konnte er noch, wie ein Junge, der Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hat. Seine Eltern hatten ihn schon längst aufgegeben, besuchten ihn noch ein- bis zweimal die Woche, aber mehr auch nicht.

Ich verließ den Raum und trat auf den Flur. „Guten Morgen, Cindy!", begrüßte ich eine der Assistentinnen, worauf diese sofort rot anlief.

Dann machte ich auf den Weg zur Rezeption, schneller als ein normaler Mensch war ich dort. „Dr. Cullen? Da waren Sie aber schnell!", meinte auch Carolina, die Schwester an der Rezeption, „Isabella Swan ist eingetroffen, sie würde gern ihre Mutter besuchen, Renee Swan, der Notfall gestern Nachmittag? Erinnern Sie sich?"

Natürlich erinnerte ich mich, eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren um die 30 Jahre alt, und extrem aufmerksam. Aufmerksamer als andere, sie war von der Kälte meiner Haut zusammengezuckt, als ich ihren Knöchel eingerenkt hatte. Ihr Unfall erschien mir sehr merkwürdig, sie war auf vorgezogener Hochzeitsreise mit ihrem Verlobten Phil, und hier in Chicago, im Hotel aus einem Fenster gestürzt. Renee behauptete eisern, jemand hätte sie gepackt, sie hätte sich losgerissen und wäre durchs Fenster gefallen.

Und dieser Jemand soll schwarzrote Augen gehabt haben.

Mit mehreren Rippenbrüchen, einen Schnitt von der Stirn über den Hals zum Schlüsselbein und einem enormen Blutverlust aus einer Kopfwunde hatte sie noch sehr Glück gehabt, dieser Unfall war kein Zufall.

„Dr. Cullen, alles okay?", Carolina war mein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen, „ dort drüben sitzt sie", sie deutete auf ein dunkelhaariges, schmales und sehr blasses Mädchen. Fast so blass wie … wie _WIR_.

Ich ging auf das Mädchen, die Jugendliche zu. „Hallo, sind Sie Dr. Cullen? Ich bin Bella Swan, ich glaube Sie behandeln meine Mutter Renee?"

„Guten Tag, Bella. Ja, in der Tat, Renee ist meine Patientin!"

Merkwürdig, normalerweise merken Menschen instinktiv, dass wir gefährlich sind, und Bella schien sich in meiner Gegenwart wohl zufühlen und sie roch so gut. Der Unfall ihrer Mutter war sicher kein Zufall gewesen.

„Du weißt was passiert ist, Bella?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ich erzählte ihr, dass ihre Mutter gestolpert sei und welche Verletzungen sie hätte.

Dann gingen wir los in die Intensivstation. Hoffentlich konnten ich un meine Familie unentdeckt bleiben, Renee und ihre Tochter waren nett, aber sie waren so aufmerksam und hilflos.

Doch hier ging für Bella erst alles richtig los...

* * *

Das ist das zweite Kapitel.

und bedanken möchte ich mich bei Micaela und Vanessa, die mir Ideen geliefert haben, und mich tatkräftig unterstützt haben. )

hegdl

und danke an EUCH, dass ihr es gelesen habt )

ich warte und hoffe auf reviews, damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann

Elfe352


	4. Hass auf den ersten Blick

Disclaimer: wie üblich, die personen gehören stephenie meyer, darauf hab ich keine rechte

danke für eure reviews :) ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut

es hat jetzt ja ewig gedauert, bis ein neues kapitel kam, aber mir ist echt nichts eingefallen, bis mir gestern die grandiose idee kam :)

viel spaß beim lesen und schreibt doch reviews

Eure Elfe352

3.Kapitel: Hass auf den ersten Blick??

_Bellas Sicht:_

Nachdem ich zögernd aufgestanden war, mit zittrigen Knien, noch blässer als sonst, das erhaschte mein Blick in der verspiegelten Innenwand des Aufzuges, mit dem wir, Dr. Cullen und ich, in den 1.Stock im Ostflügel fuhren.

Dr. Cullen war sehr nett gewesen, aber irgendetwas irritierte mich an ihm.

Das blendende Aussehen? … Ich hatte deutlich gesehen, wie die Krankenschwestern und andere weibliche Personen, ihm unwillkürlich hinterher sahen.

Die unnatürliche Blässe? … Gut, als Arzt kam er wahrscheinlich selten nach draußen.

Diese unvorstellbare Geschmeidigkeit? … Bei näherem Nachdenken auch nicht verwunderlich, nicht jeder konnte so ungeschickt sein wie ich.

Doch im Moment musste mich darauf konzentrieren gleich meine Mom zu sehen, die auf der Intensivstation lag.

Wir gelangten zu einer Tür, die den dahinterliegenden vom Treppenhaus abschirmte. INTENSIVSTATION.

Dort stand es, das Wort von dem soviel Angst, Trauer und Schmerz ausging, in dicken, großen, schwarzen Buchstaben.

„Also, Isabella, dann wollen wir mal." Ich sah den Arzt nur stumm an.

_Carlisle Sicht:_

Ich ging durch die Tür in die Intensivstation, Isabella folgte mir zögerlich, mit Tränen in den Augen. Woher war sie geflogen gekommen?

„Von welchem Flughafen bist du denn hierher geflogen, Isabella? ... Oh, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich einfach „Du" zu Ihnen gesagt habe, meine Kinder sind im selben Alter und…"

Das Mädchen sah neugierig auf: „Sie haben Kinder, die um die 17 Jahre alt sind? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, so alt sehen Sie noch gar nicht aus. … Tut mir leid", sie errötete, „ das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen! Aber Sie können ruhig „Du" und „Bella" zu mir sagen"

Ich lächelte: „Danke! Du hast nicht ganz unrecht, die Kinder, meine Frau Esme und ich haben sie nacheinander adoptiert!"

Sie nickte, als ob sie ernsthaft darüber nachdenken würde, welche Gründe dafür infrage kämen.

Ich betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Der Unfall ihrer Mutter erschien mir so rätselhaft, wie nie ein Unfall, dessen Opfer ich zu behandeln hatte, zuvor. Bella Swan hatte dunkle Haare, wunderschöne braune Augen und war leichenblass. Und sowohl ihre Mutter und besonders sie, Bella, hatte eine besondere Art zu denken, sich zu bewegen, Menschen anders zu sehen als der Rest.

„Ich bin aus Seattle gekommen, Dr. Cullen.", sagte Bella leise.

Seattle… der einzige große Flughafen… im Norden der Westküste…

Auf diesem Flughafen würden meine Familie und ich demnächst landen um in unserem Haus in einer Kleinstadt in Oregon eine Zeit lang zu leben.

„Nun, Bella, gehen wir zu deiner Mutter!", ich wies mit der Hand auf den langen weißen Krankenhausflur.

Vor ihrem Zimmer, mit der Nummer 13, auf der weißen Tür, blieben wir stehen. Ich sah wie Bella zusammenzuckte, war sie etwa abergläubisch?

Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die Tür. Ein schwaches „Herein!" ertönte, Isabella und ich traten ein. Ein Hauch von gesundem Rosa überzog Renees Gesicht, als sie ihre Tochter sah. „Bella, Schatz, schön, dass du hier bist! Mir geht es schon besser!"

_Bellas Sicht:_

Schließlich betraten wir das Zimmer meiner Mutter.

Alles war weiß, schneeweiß.

Und in weiße Decken eingewickelt, lad Renee in einem ebenso weißen Bett. Ihre dunklen Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast.

Als meine Mom mich entdeckte, lächelte sie, verzog im selben Moment jedoch das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt.

Dr. Cullen erklärte, dass meine Mutter sich einige Rippen gebrochen hätte, und sich auch eine Kopfwunde zugezogen hatte.

„Mom, wie ist das denn passiert? Hat Phil denn nicht…." Ich schrie erschrocken auf, als ich die tiefen Kratzspuren sah, die Renee von der Stirn über den Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein gingen. Es sah aus, als ob eine riesige Katze oder eben ein Tier mit großen Krallen sie verletzt hätte.

Das Gesicht des Doktors war versteinert.

Ich lief um das Bett, und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit der Hand über die Kratzer auf der Haut meiner Mutter.

Mir entfuhr ein erschrockener Laut, den die anderen beiden nicht bemerkten oder ignorierten, denn die Kratzer waren um einiges kälter als der Rest der Haut.

„Also, mein Liebes,", begann Renee, „ ich wollte auf die Stockwerkstoilette in dem Hotel, in dem wir übernachteten, hier in Chicago, und plötzlich auf dem Flur, da war ein Schatten und irgendetwas glühte rot, es sah fast aus wie Augen. Dieses Wesen griff nach mir, ich versuchte mich zu wehren und dann spürte ich einen Schmerz an meiner Stirn, über die Backe und dann kam auch schon das Blut aus dem Kratzer… an mehr erinnere ich mich nicht… außer dass ich unten im Garten des Hotels lag, ich bin wohl durchs Fenster gefallen, und dann war auch schon Phil da, ich blutete stark aus einer Kopfwunde und bin erst hier wieder aus der Ohnmacht erwacht. Vielleicht habe ich geschlafwandelt, ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären… auf jeden Fall habe ich mir einige Rippen gebrochen und da dies gefährlich für meine Lungen werden könnte, wenn sie falsch zusammenwachsen, bin ich hier, auf der Intensivstation."

Der Doktor kontrollierte die Werte auf dem elektronischen Messgerät.

Meine Mom seufzte: „Bells, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! Ich hab mit deinem Vater telefoniert, dieses Schuljahr wirst du bei ihm wohnen, denn es dauert noch bis ich zurück nach Phoenix kann. Ist das in Ordnung, Liebes?"

Lächelnd sagte ich: „Ja, geht klar, Mom. Phil bleibt ja bei dir, dann bist du nicht alleine."

Ich strich die Bettdecke glatt und griff nach der Hand meiner Mutter, als die Tür schwungvoll aufging. Eine Junge, in meinem Alter, mit bronzefarbenen Haaren steckte den Kopf herein: „Hier bist du ja, Carlisle!"

In dem Moment kam ein Windzug durch das Fenster, das ich zuvor auf den Wunsch meiner Mutter geöffnet hatte.

Der Junge erstarrte, drehte sich in meine Richtung, und er war wie Dr. Cullen, totenblass.

Er nahm eine kauernde Haltung ein und ich hatte den Eindruck er würde leise knurren.

Ein zorniger Blick aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, die so gar nicht zu seiner Blässe und seinem Haar passten, traf mich, unwillkürlich erschauderte ich.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Doktor Cullen umgedreht:

„ Edward!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen.

„Edward! Geh doch bitte nach Hause zu Esme und hilf ihr beim Kochen!"

Carlisles Stimme war ernst, obwohl seine Mundwinkel bei dem Wort „Kochen" amüsiert nach oben zuckten.

Edward, so hieß der Schwarzäugige wohl, wandte sich zu seinem Vater um, er sah niedergeschlagen aus.

„Das ist bestimmt eine gute Idee, Vater!" Er presste jedoch die Kiefer aufeinander und versuchte nicht in meine Richtung zu schauen.

Inzwischen war ich bestimmt feuerrot angelaufen.

Edward verließ das Zimmer schnell, sehr schnell. Kaum, dass ich geblinzelt hatte, war er draußen und die Tür geschlossen.

Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Blick.

Er war voller Hass und Zorn gewesen, was bloß hatte ich gemacht, dass Carlisles Adoptivsohn mich hasste, obwohl er mich nicht kannte??

Vielleicht verhieß die Zimmernummer 13 wirklich nichts Gutes…


	5. Eine etwas andere Begegnung

_Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Ich hatte einige Zeit kein Internet und alles. Deswegen ist dieses Kapitel auch länger geworden! Danke an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich würde mich gern über mehr freuen!! Und danke auch an Vanessa und Mica, die mich unterstützen weiter zu schreiben und immer für mich da sind!_

_Und... ach ja das Übliche: Alles gehört Stephenie Meyer, ich habe keinerlei Rechte._

**

* * *

Eine etwas andere Begegnung**

_Renees Sicht:_

Ich war gerade dabei Bella zu erzählen wie dieser seltsame Unfall geschehen ist. Die Entscheidung, dass sie das folgende Schuljahr deshalb bei ihrem Vater leben würde, anstatt bei Phil und mir nahm sie sehr gelassen auf. Aber sie hatte sich bei Charlie und in Forks, dieser nebel- und regenverhangenen Stadt schon immer wohl gefühlt.

„Mom, die Stadt, wo Daddy wohnt ist schön. Sie ist so ruhig!", dass hatte sie schon gesagt, als sie im Alter von fünf Jahren zum ersten Mal die Ferien mit ihrem Vater alleine in seiner Heimatstadt verbracht hatte.

Ich war so froh, dass meine Bells gekommen war, keiner hatte mir meine Geschichte von dem Wesen mit den roten glühenden Augen geglaubt. Nun, es ist ja nicht wirklich eine alltägliche und leicht zu glaubende Geschichte, aber ich hatte erwartet, dass Phil mir vertraut und nicht wie alle; Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und Freunde meint, ich hätte geträumt.

Meine Tochter war da anders, sie nahm mich ernst, sie glaubte mir.

Und nicht nur sie!

Dr. Cullen, dieser gutaussehende junge Arzt, der nahm mich auch ernst! Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen, es war wie ein Erkennen, als wüsste er genau von was ich gesprochen habe.

Auf jeden Fall nahm meine Bella mich ernst und es war sehr rührend, wie sie sich Sorgen um mich machte.

Als sie mit den Fingern über die Kratzer fuhr, zuckte sie zusammen. Also hatte sie auch gemerkt, dass dort die Haut um einige Grad kälter war.

„Bella, hier ist es so stickig, könntest du nicht das Fenster öffnen?", bat ich sie.

Kaum saß sie wieder auf meinem Bett, wurde die Tür des Zimmers aufgerissen.

Ein Junge mit bronzefarbenem Haar rauschte, „Hier bist du ja, Carlisle!", rufend, ins Zimmer. Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell, ein Luftstoß kam durchs Fenster, wirbelte Bellas ebenholzfarbenes langes Haar auf. Der Junge, er war wahrscheinlich einer von Carlisles Adoptivsöhnen, erstarrte, dann drehte er sich langsam in unsere Richtung. Er sah zum Fürchten aus, leichenblasse Haut und die tiefschwarzen Augen, die sogar nicht zu seiner Haut und Haarfarbe passten, waren weit aufgerissen. Sekunden später nahm er eine kauernde Haltung ein, wie ein Raubtier, das seiner Beute auflauert. Ich bildete mir ein, ein leises Knurren, das aus den Tiefen seiner Brust kam, gehört zu haben.

Seine Augen fixierten Bella, sie glühten unnatürlich.

Sie glühten… wie die Augen dieses Wesens bei dem Unfall!

Ich erschauderte… endlich drehte sich auch Dr. Cullen um, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. „Edward! Geh doch noch Hause und hilf Esme beim Kochen!", sprach er ihn an, der Junge zuckte zusammen, tauschte einen hastigen blick mit seinem Adoptivvater und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort und viel schneller als normal das Zimmer.

Der Doktor war ungewöhnlich ernst und starrte die Tür an, bis die Kontrollgeräte anfingen zu piepsen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Swan, Sie brauchen wieder etwas Ruhe! Isabella? Du kannst deine Mutter später wieder besuchen, wenn sie ausgeschlafen hat. Du kannst entweder im Wartebereich bleiben, oder an der Rezeption nach guten Restaurants fragen. Oder du kannst mit mir nach Hause zu meiner Frau Esme kommen? Du stehst bestimmt noch unter Schock von der plötzlichen Nachricht! Esme hat sicher zu viel gekocht!", meinte er.

Dann bekam ich eine Spritze mit Schlafmittel, ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie Dr. Cullen und Bells das Zimmer verließen.

_Carlisles Sicht: _

Ich überprüfte gerade die Kontrollgeräte, und versuchte mir nebenbei Isabellas Reaktion auf die Geschichte ihrer Mutter nicht entgehen zu lassen. Für unsere Anonymität war dies sehr wichtig, Renee und ihre Tochter waren sehr aufmerksame Menschen, sie hatten schon in so kurzer Zeit gemerkt, dass ich anders war.

Und dann stürmte zu allen Überfluss noch Edward ins Zimmer. Edward, der schon lange nicht mehr jagen gewesen war. Normalerweise wäre das nicht schlimm, schließlich sind wir alle schon lange abstinent und ernähren uns von Tierblut.

Nur leider war dies nicht eine normale Situation! Alice hatte eine Vision, vom Besuch einer großen Gruppe nicht abstinenter Vampire hier in Chicago, gehabt. Daraufhin wollte Edward, der dies in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, mir Bescheid sagen und achtete weder auf meine Gedanken noch auf die Menschen im näheren Umfeld.

Und ausgerechnet in diesem schon höchstkritischen Moment, kam ein Windstoß durchs Fenster und verteilte Isabella Swans betörenden Geruch im Raum. Sie roch wirklich gut für einen Menschen, auch für mich, doch ich bin es gewohnt Blut zu sehen, schließlich bin ich Arzt und außerdem habe ich jahrhundertelange Erfahrung.

Wäre es eine normale Situation gewesen, hätte Edward nicht im Geringsten gezuckt. Doch ihr Duft. _La tua cantate! _So etwas hatte ich zuvor nur gehört, dass der Duft eines Menschen für einen bestimmten Vampir so betörend ist, dass er alles vergisst.

Wären wir keine Abstinenzler und wäre Edward nicht trainiert gewesen, würde Isabella nicht mehr leben.

Edward, jedoch, tat das einzig richtige! Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, hielt er die Luft an und verließ sofort den Raum.

Bella und ihre Mutter starrten auf den Fleck, wo mein Sohn gerade noch gestanden war. Ihre Herzen hatten zu rasen begonnen. Sie waren nervös und beunruhigt von diesem merkwürdigen Ereignis.

Mrs. Swan bekam eine Spritze mit Schlafmittel, sie musste sich noch ausruhen von dem Unfall.

Und ihrer Tochter bot ich an mit zu Esme zum Mittagessen zu kommen. Ihr standen die Fragen über diesen Zwischenfall nur ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dies wollte und musste ich ins Reine bringen.

Isabella sagte zu, also rief ich meine Frau an und sagte ihr, dass ich jemanden mitbringen würde und dass sie doch für Essen sorgen sollte.

Außerdem verließen Rosalie und Jasper das Haus, zu einem, weil Jasper noch nicht so lange abstinent ist, zu anderen, um Edward zu suchen.

Auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses stiegen Bella und ich in meinen Mercedes mit den getönten Scheiben, und fuhren in Richtung unseres Hauses.

_Esmes Sicht:_

Wir warteten gerade darauf, dass Carlisle in seiner Mittagspause nach Hause kommen würde, um uns zu sagen wie wir uns gegenüber der Gruppe von durchreisenden neugierigen Vampiren verhalten sollten. Edward hatte ihn benachrichtigen wollen.

Doch dann wurden die Augen von Alice glasig, sie hatte eine weitere Vision.

Ihr kleiner elfenartiger Körper bäumte sich plötzlich auf, bevor die Vision zu Ende war und Jasper sie in die Arme nahm, sie zitterte.

„Alice? Was ist los?", Jasper klang sehr besorgt. Er war noch blasser geworden, als Vampire normalerweise schon waren, als Alice diese merkwürdige Vision hatte.

Sie strich sich das kurze schwarze Haar aus der Stirn und schaute uns ernst an. „Edward! Ich hab ihn gesehen, im Wald, dort streift er orientierungslos herum und die Gruppe der Vampire, die nach Chicago kommen, waren auch dort. In Kampfstellung!", sie stöhnte kurz auf, dann starrte sie reglos die Wand an, Sekunden später wandte sie sich wieder an uns, diesmal deutlich panischer! „Jasper, Rosalie! Bitte sucht Edward! Die bringen ihn sonst um! Und Carlisle bringt die Tochter von dieser Renee Swan mit!", Jasper und Rosalie stürmten aus dem Zimmer um Edward zu suchen, nun waren nur noch Alice, Emmett und ich da.

„Esme, es wäre gut, wenn du Essen vorbereiten würdest, Menschenessen, weil…" … Das Klingeln des silbernen Mobiltelefons unterbrach sie. Emmett nahm ab und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ernster. „Ja klar, Carlisle, wir bereiten etwas zu Essen vor! ...Wo Jasper ist? … Er und Rosalie suchen Edward, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, bevor in die anderen erwischen! … Okay, bis gleich!" Er legte auf, und sagte: „ Das war Carlisle, er bringt das Menschenmädchen mit. Wir sollen etwas zu essen vorbereiten!"

Also ging ich in die Küche, nahm Nudeln aus der Vorratskammer, holte Butter aus dem Kühlschrank, und beauftragte Alice Salbei aus dem Garten zu holen. Alles Sachen, die wir sonst nie benutzten.

Ich begann zu kochen, es sollte Spaghetti mit Salbei-Butter-Soße geben.

In der Ferne hörte ich schon ein bekanntes Geräusch, das Motorengeräusch des Mercedes. Nun kam Carlisle also mit der Tochter dieser aufmerksamen Menschenfrau, die diesen merkwürdigen Unfall hatte.

Einen Unfall, der ganz nach einem Vampirüberfall aussah. Der Überfall eines nicht abstinenten Vampirs mit scheußlich rotglühenden Augen, der bei dem Spiel mit seinem Opfer gestört wurde und dann versucht hatte seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Ich wunderte mich bloß, warum Carlisle das Mädchen mitten in die Vampirhöhle, sprich zu uns nach Hause, brachte.

Und was war bloß mit Edward geschehen? Mit meinem sonst so ruhigen und vernünftigen Adoptivsohn.

Der Mercedes bog in unsere lange Einfahrt ein, das Essen war fertig. Die Attrappen von benutzten Tellern stapelten sich im Spülbecken. Ein Teller für das Mädchen stand noch auf dem Tisch.

Emmett und Alice saßen bereits angespannt und unbeweglich auf unserer schwarzen Ledercouch.

Der Wagen hielt vor unserem Haus. Mein Carlisle stieg aus und ging auf die andere Seite des Wagens und bevor er die Wagentür öffnete, blickte er zum Wohnzimmerfenster, wo ich und auch Alice und Emmett, die vom Sofa aufgestanden waren, standen.

Dann öffnete er die Tür und ein Mädchen stieg zögerlich aus. Ein Mensch, wie ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Das war also Isabella Swan.

Sie sah kränklich aus und war so blass, fast so blass wie _wir_. Das hatte Carlisle zwar schon erzählt, aber trotzdem war ich geschockt von ihrem Anblick. Ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar ging bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Und sie verströmte bis ins Haus hinein ein verlockenden Geruch.

Unsicher blickte sie von Carlisle zum Haus.

„Nun Bella, hier wohne ich mit meiner Familie!", hörte ich meinen Mann sagen und dann liefen die beiden zur Tür.

Emmett und Alice, die hinter mir standen waren ebenso erstaunt wie ich, Alice wisperte „ Ich hatte sie in meiner Vision gesehen, aber in Echt ist sie noch viel außergewöhnlicher."

Emmett sagte gar nichts, er starrte nur mit immer noch offenem Mund nach draußen.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Carlisle kam mit Isabella im Schlepptau herein. „Hallo Esme, wir sind da!"

Die beiden kamen durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, das Mädchen trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Bella, das ist meine Frau Esme und das sind Alice und Emmett!"

Sie blickte auf und wurde rot. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich hier so hereinplatze!", sagte sie schüchtern und warf mir kurzen Blick zu, senkte den Kopf aber sofort wieder.

Der Ausdruck ihrer braunen Augen erweckte sofort mein Mitgefühl.

„Keine Ursache, Isabella! Möchtest du etwas essen? Es ist noch etwas übrig geblieben, da unsere anderen Adoptivkinder heute wandern gegangen sind!"

Sie hob den Kopf und antwortete: „Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Bella! Wie viele Adoptivkinder haben Sie denn?"

Ich lächelte leicht: „Nun gut, dann nenne ich dich Bella und du sagst Esme zu mir, okay? Es sind fünf Kinder, wohl eher Jugendliche, hier: Alice und Emmett, kennst du ja schon und da wären noch Rosalie, Jasper und Edward. Sie kamen aber schon recht früh zu uns, Rosalie und Jasper sind leibliche Geschwister, und Emmett, Alice und Edward auch."

Carlisle warf ein besorgten Blick auf Bella, als ich Edward erwähnte.

Und ihre Reaktion war auch sehr überraschend. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ich Edwards Namen nannte und erklärte mit dünner Stimme: „ Ich glaube, ich habe Edward heute schon kennengelernt! Im Krankenhaus!" Das Mädchen war noch blässer geworden.

Das war wirklich seltsam.

Edward war in Gefahr und musste gesucht werden, nachdem er anscheinend Bellas Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und sie war total verwirrt und mein Mann war auch seltsam angespannt.

Doch ich hatte sie schon im ersten Augenblick liebgewonnen.

Kaum saßen wir am Tisch und beobachteten Bella, bei dem für uns unschmackhaften Essen, als plötzlich das silberne Mobiltelefon klingelte.

Hatten Jasper und Rosalie Edward bereits gefunden, nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde weg waren?

„Rrriiiing… Drrrriiiing!"

* * *

_Nächstes Kapitel folgt hoffentlich bald. Freue mich auf eure Reviews!_

* * *


	6. Familie Cullen Normal?

_Danke für eure Reviews! Jetzt ist wieder ein neues Kapitel da (nach langer Zeit, es tut mir so leid, ich hatte einfach keine ideen) und ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

_Wär echt lieb wenn ihr weiterhin fleißig Reviews schreibt *mit dem Zaunpfahl wink*_

**

* * *

**

**Familie Cullen…Normal???**

_Esmes Sicht:_

Ich nahm des Telefon vom Tisch und drückte auf den kleinen grünen Hörer: „Ja? Rose?....Edward! Wo bist du? … Und Rose und Jasper sind bei dir? … Und die ANDEREN? (A/N: Esme betont das Wort auffällig, sie meint die fremden Vampire) … Gut, beeilt euch. Bis gleich! …Und Edward? Wir haben Besuch?"

Rosalie und Jasper hatten ihn gefunden, den ersten meiner Söhne. Bella hatte eine seltsame Auswirkung auf Edward. Er war doch Menschengeruch gewöhnt.

Neeeeeeeeein! Der Gedanke durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitzschlag, das konnte nicht sein! In der Zeit meines Vampir-Daseins hatte ich es noch nie erlebt. _La tua cantate!_

Die Legende…sie war wahr, und sie traf auf Edward und Bella zu. Doch er hatte richtig gehandelt, war in den Wald gerannt und hatte gejagt, mit ein bisschen Glück hatte Bella nichts gemerkt.

Ich betrachtete sie noch mal aus dem Augenwinkel und sah Carlisle mit fragendem Blick an.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wir hatten das Glück nicht, sie hatte Edwards seltsames Verhalten bemerkt.

Zum Glück würden wir bald Chicago verlassen und in eine kleine Stadt im Norden Seattles ziehen. Dort wäre Bella Swan weit genug entfernt. Hoffentlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass Edward der Versuchung nicht widerstehen könnte und damit sich und unser ganzes Leben zerstören würde.

_Bellas Sicht:_

Nun war ich also mit Dr. Cullen zu seinem Haus gefahren. Zu seiner Familie. In einem silbernen Mercedes mit getönten Scheiben. Ein Auto, das nur Stars oder sehr reiche Leute fuhren. Ich war nervös, was würde mich dort erwarten? Fast bereute ich es, mitgefahren zu sein. Doch ich hatte niemanden in Chicago und allein durch die Stadt irren wollte ich auch nicht. Würde sein Sohn, Edward hieß er, mich wieder mit diesem hasserfüllten Blick anstarren? Was hatte ich ihm getan?

Ich grübelte und grübelte.

Der Wagen stoppte, wir waren da. Bei dem Haus, besser gesagt bei der Villa. Sie lag außerhalb von Chicago, im Wald, eine lange Auffahrt führte auf einen Kasten von Haus zu. Es war riesig, im Süden eine komplette Glasfront, die teilweise von Rollläden bedeckt waren, damit es im Inneren nicht so gleißend hell war, wenn Sonne schien. Doch es schien keine Sonne, graue Wolken waren am Himmel und es nieselte. Ähnliches Wetter wie in Forks, dachte ich, und musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, Forks mit Chicago vergleichen, wie konnte ich darauf nur kommen? Die Kleinstadt und die Metropole.

Dr. Cullen stieg aus und bevor ich mich rühren konnte, öffnete er meine Tür und ich stolperte heraus.

Er brachte mich ins Haus. Dort wurden war von seiner Frau und den Kinder erwartet, das hatte er schon im Auto gesagt. Er schob mich, nachdem wir eingetreten waren ins Wohnzimmer, wo auf dem großen Esstisch noch ein Gedeck stand.

Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, der Junge war nicht da.

Im Raum stand eine Frau, die mich herzlich begrüßte, sie stellte sich als Esme vor. Das war also die Frau vom Doktor?

Hinter ihr standen zwei Jugendliche, ein großer Junge, der mich an einen Bären erinnerte, und ein kleines elfenhaftes Mädchen mit struppigem kurzem Haare.

Mit klarer Stimme sagte das Mädchen: „Hi! Ich bin Alice und das hier ist mein Bruder Emmett!"

Sie war sofort sympathisch. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Gedeck für mich war. Ich war echt verlegen, nun gut ich war schon immer schüchtern gewesen, aber in einem Raum mit lauter wunderschönen Menschen zu sein, die auch kein bisschen ungeschickt zu sein scheinen, da wurde ich echt nervös. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich auch schon einen ganz roten Kopf.

Esme erzählte mir, dass es 5 Adoptivkinder wären, wobei es untereinander teilweise echte Geschwister wären. Eine interessante Patchwork - Familie, also. Durch Esme war auch nicht mehr so angespannt, sie plauderte ganz nett mit mir, als wären wir die besten Freunde.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon, ich zuckte zusammen. Als ich mich in die Richtung drehte, aus der das Klingeln gekommen war, sah ich gerade noch wie alle Cullens Alice fragend anstarrten worauf, diese leicht in meine Richtung nickte.

Konnten sie sich verständigen ohne, dass ich davon etwas mitbekam?

„Riiiiing…Driiiing!"

Die Mutter riss den Blick von Alice und nahm das silberne Handy in die Hand.

Was hatte dieser Blick der ganzen Familie zu ihrer Tochter bloß bedeutet?

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_

_Bitte reviewt :)_


	7. achtung: wichtig

_Hallo, liebe Leser von meiner Bis(s)- FF __**„Durch Schicksal nach Chicago"!**_

_Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe und es aller Voraussicht auch in nächster Zeit nicht kann._

_Diese FF war nicht durchgeplant und nun habe ich eine Blockade, ich weiß nicht wie ich schreiben soll, dass die Cullens nach Forks ziehen und Bella zu ihrem Dad zurückkommt._

_Was mit Edward und Bella ist ... und so weiter._

_Allerdings ist mir die Idee gekommen, __**Gastkapitel**__ hochzustellen._

_Also schreibt einer von euch ein neues Kapitel zu meiner Geschichte, schickt es mir, ich passe es an und stelle es in __**eurem Namen**__ zu meiner FF._

_Ich glaube, dass ich an ein Gastkapitel anknüpfen kann und so diese FF weiterführen kann._

_Danke schon jetzt!_

_**Bei Interesse:**_

_FanFiktion .de – Nutzer können mir auf meinen Account eine Nachricht schicken!_

_fanfiction .net – Nutzer, schreibt bitte an: elfe_miri hotmail .de (ohne leerstellen)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_**Elfe352**_


End file.
